


open your eyes

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: sonnets of fluff [23]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Heterochromia, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Chan is lucky to wake up to his boyfriend.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino
Series: sonnets of fluff [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955797
Kudos: 26





	open your eyes

The sun filtered through a gap in the curtain making Chan groan as he rolled away from the window not yet ready to wake up. He tried to go back to sleep only to hear someone laughing in his ear, opening his eyes to see Hansol already awake and staring at him with a fond gaze. Chan allowed his eyes to flutter open, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he looked up at his boyfriend.

“How the hell are you already awake so early in the morning?”

“Don’t you know?” Hansol asked with a teasing tone, “I wake up with the sun, I’m one with nature.”

“Haha, very funny,” Chan mumbled, opening his eyes fully.

With his eyes fully open, Chan could see how the sunlight made Hansol glow, taking in the older’s fond smile and how his mismatched eyes shined, one a brilliant blue of the sky and the other a warm brown. He lifted a hand to stroke Hansol’s cheek making the other hum in satisfaction closing his eyes to revel in Chan’s touch.

“Keep your eyes open.”.

“Why?”

“Because,” Chan said as he pressed a kiss to Hansol’s cheeks, “I want to see your beautiful eyes before you put those unnecessary contact lenses in.”

“It’s too early for you to be flirting with me.”

“But I love you Hansol.”

“I love you too,” Hansol said with a sigh, snuggling further into Chan.


End file.
